In recent years, with the development and popularization of mobile terminals (such as smartphones and tablet computers), a manner of text information interaction between people also gradually shifts from a conventional short message service to a newly-developing application, such as WeChat, Weibo, Fetion, and QQ Mobile. In a mobile terminal, both information of the conventional short message service and information of a client (such as WeChat, Weibo, Fetion, and QQ Mobile) that is installed by a user need to be replied with participation of the user. However, a biggest problem of information replying lies in that information is input quite slowly. For a mobile terminal manufacturer, providing excellent operation experience of text information interaction for users is an important way for the mobile terminal manufacturer to gain users, and designing an efficient and practical information auto-replying system on a mobile terminal greatly improves user experience on the mobile terminal.
In the prior art, in a certain scenario, an information input speed can be greatly increased by using a speech recognition based input technology, which greatly improves user experience on a mobile terminal. However, the technology is limited by a usage scenario. An accuracy rate of speech recognition in a noisy environment cannot reach a practical level, and therefore, the technology cannot satisfy all users. In addition, the input technology cannot be used in some scenarios in which speech is inappropriate but urgent replying by inputting information is needed (for example, information replying is needed in a meeting).
In an input technology based on a preset rule or mode, a reply SMS message is generally built in a system or pre-defined by a user, and after a mobile terminal receives a to-be-replied SMS message, a set SMS message is replied according to a pre-defined rule (such as having a meeting or driving). By using the input technology, some requirements of the user can be met, but not all SMS messages can be replied because the preset rule or mode is relatively fixed and quite limited. Therefore, the input technology is rarely used by people. In addition, the input technology cannot be applied to a case in which a user replies to information that is received by the user by using a client.
In conclusion, defects such as a limited applicable scope and a onefold language style exist in an existing information replying method.